Family Trip Gone Bad
by layniebug98
Summary: Enjoy.


"Lux!," Cate yelled, "Get down here! " Cate and Ryan had been wanting to tell Lux something all morning. Lux hurried up and got dressed then raced down to the living room. "Sit down," Ryan instructed. Lux looked confused but sat. "Lux we have some news for you," said Cate. "Well thanks Captain Obvious" said Lux sarcastically. "Anyway, lets cut to the chase," says Ryan. "We are going on a vacation! The whole family!" yelled Cate. Lux jumped up and started screaming " Oh my gosh! Seriously! My first vacation. Where to?" Cate replied "A cruise to the Bahamas!" "Get out!" Lux yelled. She was so excited! "Wait you said the WHOLE Family Right?" "Thats right," said Ryan. Lux asked, " So Baze is coming?" Ryan and Cate looked at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces. "Well no," Cate tried breaking it to Lux easily, " When we said the WHOLE family we kinda just meant you,Ryan and I." Lux said, " Ok, so did you tell Baze yet?" "We really should get you to school now. Dont want to be late," Ryan cut it. Lux and Cate argued the whole way to school.

Lux arrived home after school and phoned Cate. "Did you talk to Baze about this yet?" Cate said, " Yes and he is perfectly fine with only us going." Lux was so excited for her first cruise she said, "Ok, just make sure he doesnt feel like he isn't part of our family. So when will you be home?" "We wont be back until around midnight. We have a radio show thing and a little after party for my boss afterwards. I told you a week ago." " Oh yea, well I will just be home." "Ok," Cate said, " Well you know where the money is if you want to order pizza or something." "Ok, well have fun. Bye."

As soon Lux got off the phone she grabbed her purse, jacket,and some money and went to get a cab. She instructed the cab to drive to Bug's road and drop her off on the corner. She walked down the road to Bug's. Lux told Bug about the cruise. Bug was very excited for her. She stayed at Bug's until 11:00 P.M. Lux rushed home and got ready to bed like usual. Cate and Ryan got home and she was already asleep.

The next day was packing day. Lux had to go to school, but when Kate and Ryan got home they packed like crazy. Lux went over to Baze's for a while, they had a fun time watching the Panda Sneeze video,again!

On Sunday the three set of for their vacation. It took a while to get there but when they did it was beautiful! All through the week the three did many things. They had so much fun. But, of course of the way back home, Ryan and Cate fought the whole time. When they arrived home they were so sick of each other. Lux went to Baze's and left Cate and Ryan fightning at home. They didnt even know she left.

Lux left Baze's house when his dad came to talk to him. She said she was going back home. She didnt want to go back home,so of course lied to didnt want to find Cate and Ryan still fighting. She didnt know what to do so grabbed a taxi and went to Bug's. Lux couldn't wait to tell Bug everything they did on the cruise. And she was shocked when she told him all about it and asll hesaid was "Cool." What's wrong," Lux asked. "Oh, nothing, just go on about your perfect life," Bug said. "Perfect? You think my life is perfect?" yelled Lux. " Cate and Ryan are fighting and Baze and his dad will probly be fighting soon enough." They argued for a while until finally Lux stormed out of there. She didn't want to go back to either Baze or Cate's house, so since it was night time she didnt know where to go. She remebered a time when Jones told her if she needed anything to go to him. So Lux started off for Jones.

Lux knocked on the door, and luckily Jones answered. " Oh, Lux I wasn't expecting you here." "Well, You know how you said anytime I needed someone you would be here? I need you," said Lux. Jones said, " Come in." Lux walked in and followed Jones down a hall into a big room with football trophies that read "Jones Mager" and "Tom Mager", who Lux assumed was his dad. Jones told Lux to sit down on a big black couch and informed her that his parents were at a party out of town for a few days. Jones and Lux hung out all night and played cards, talked, and soon Lux came to realize she was growing feeling for Jones. Later, at around 2 in the morning, Lux got on a bus and went home.

When Lux got home she opened the door quitely and found that all the light were off. She snuck up to bed and figured no when would ever know, after all they didn't even notice she was gone.


End file.
